gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise and Fall of Richard Venables
THIS PAGE IS BASED ON EVENTS FROM AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE They are in no way related to this world or anything in this world. they are pure fiction thought up by Lieutenant General Richard Venables, 1744, London, TINU tower, An Alternate Universe.... Once in an alternate universe, there was a man, a man who would rise and fall rising to rule the world and then fall to the lowest of the low. this is the story of how in an alternate universe Richard Venables would take over the world... A young boy walks through an attic of an old house outside the rain pumels on the roof of the house, the young boy walks through the attic shining a torch on various items in the crowded old room when he suddenly sees what he is looking for the book, He reachs out and takes hold of the book when suddenly the young boys hand is siesed by a large, wrinkled, brown, hand "what are you doing up here, Richard?" His Grandfather asked, "I just wanted to know Granddad, the boys at school told me..." Richard started, "What did they tell you?" His grandad asked him, "they told me Richard Venables the First was a traitor!!!" Richard said, "well... your old enough to know i suppose... you should know..." His Grandad said wearily as he sat down on an old chair, "it was 1744 on a night much like this.... Richard Venables Commander in Chief of TINU stood at the top of TINU tower and looked out at the gray rain over the city of London, suddenly Brigade Leader Richard Lutheran came up to him with a piece of paper, "thank you Lutheran" Venables said as he accepted the paper, "well when ever your ready Venables!" It said, Venables Smiled sarcasticly as he walked to the main office of TINU Lutheran, Crossbones prepare the undead for the rising of the undead" Venables Ordered, Suddenly an evil looking green fog appeared over london Venables in the Tower of London looked on smiling, he then proceeded to make his way to the stables where a brigade of TINU men were waiting under the command of Brigade under leader Nicholas Sharkhayes, "Alright lets go, for the new regime!" Venables roared, as they charged out into the streets of London, Venables and Sharkhayes arrived at St. James pallace where the undead were waiting for them, "theyre trapped my Master! Jolly Roger said to Venables, Venables Looked at Jolly Roger and told him to kill everyone. Venables and Sharkhayes ran to find the Emperor and the President who they found in the kings office, "God save the Emperor!" Venables said as he shot the king in the heart, "What NOOOOO!!!!" goldtimbers shouted as Venables shot him as well. Suddenly though Venables and Sharkhayes were turned upon by the Undead! "What? What are you doing?" Venables Roared as Jolly Roger and his Undead came into the office "You said kill everyone! so we are! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Roger said sarcastically! Venables and Sharkhayes were dead but then William Blunderbones appeared in a ray of light and defeated Rogers evil minions and then Venables was arrested and banished from the Empire for ever, Which as it spanned the entire world meant he couldnt go anywhere ended up in his execution. TINU was disbanded and the new Emperor was named Jeremiah Garlic. THE END Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories